Pokemon: The Mirror-Mirror Catastrophe
by 9038117
Summary: Two universes collide as two Trainer Champions fight for their right to survival! Two trainers, one from the X universe and the other from the Y universe, struggle to determine what to do with the dying Yveltal. It's cacoon will absorb all life in the universe, so there's only one option, forcefully ditch it in the opposite universe. Who will prevail in the end?


Chapter 1

"Ha ha ha! What'd I tell ya? My Aegislash is the best!" The thug bellowed as his opponents Patrat fainted. The victorious metal Pokemon Aegislash stood triumphantly over its body. "C'mon, another drink for me!" The bar was full of various thugs. Some were Pokémon trainers, and some were better than others. "Nale, I think you've had enough to drink for tonight. Now if you would please keep all Pokémon battles outside of my bar, I would greatly appreciate it." The victorious thug Nale scoffed. "Bah, you're all just mad because I'm beating everyone. It's not my fault that I'm just a better trainer!" The bartender rolled his eyes and went back to serving drinks. Just as Nale was about to instigate another fight, two figures entered the bar. Both were wearing cloaks with a red stripe going down the middle, starting at the front of the hood, going down the back, and ending at the feet. Their mysterious appearance caught the attention of everyone in the bar. Nale however, was more so drawn to the three poke balls fastened to the belt around one that was male in appearance. The two strangers found a seat near the back of the bar, Nale in the meantime was deciding the best way to start a fight with the male. "Don't you even think about it Nale. I won't have you scaring off any more of my customers." Scolded the bartender. Ignoring him, Nale rose from his seat and approached the two. "So are you two just gonna sit here or are you going to buy a drink?" They said nothing, however the second stranger looked at Nale. Their face was shrouded but Nale was able to tell by their figure that they were female. The male made a gesture at her and looked up at Nale. "No, we won't be needing any drinks, but thank you."

"Now that's no way to behave when you're at a bar, especially when you're with a lady!" Nale sat down next to the female and hailed the bartender. "Charlie! Get us three drinks over here!" He smiled back at the two. "Don't worry, they're on me of course!" The female looked at the male in an almost puzzled manner. "I said before, you don't have to-"

"Ah, it's OK. I don't mind, really!" The bartender, Charlie, arrived with the beverages in hand. "Well I for one do mind. I've had just about enough of you and your antagonistic personality." He set the drinks down on the table. "Aww c'mon, you know you love me!" Nale insisted, and with a turn of his nose, Charlie left the table. "Well go on, have a drink!" The female examined the glass she was given, then looked at the male again. "Again, we appreciate the gesture, but my friend doesn't drink." Nale wrapped one arm around the girl "Well this'll be her first!" The girl made a sound reminiscent of a distressed squeak. The male stood up quickly and put his hands down on the table. "Please!" The bar went quiet as everyone looked at the back of the bar, and Nale was proud of himself. Concerned, the bartender Charlie came rushing back. "Is everything alright back here?" he asked. He looked at Nale, the girl In his arms, and the posture of the male and was able to put two and two together. "Nale, I told you didn't I? I keep telling you but you simply insist on causing as big a scene as possible don't you?" Nale laughed. "What is it guy? You wanna fight?"

"I'm prepared to defend my friends if I have to, sir." answered the male sternly. Nale only erupted into laughter. "Well, I see that you're a trainer yourself, if you battle me, I just might forget about the money you owe me on those drinks."

"You- you crook! You scoundrel! How do you sleep with the knowledge of your wicked ways?" The male put up his hand at Charlie. "No, it's fine. If that's what he wants, I'll be more than happy to battle him." Nale clapped his hands together. "Hahaha! Outstanding! I'll meet you outside!" Nale sprang up out of his seat and called for his Aegislash. When it came they both left.

"Are you completely sure about this sir? I'd hate to admit, but that Nale fellow is quite adept in the art of battle. If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to pay for those drinks myself." The male shook his head. "No sir, it's fine, really. I think I'll be able to handle him myself, but thanks."

"Then allow me to moderate the battle. I would hate to see Nale win with some dirty trick." The male thought about it, then agreed. He turned to his partner. "Gardevoir, let's go."

Chapter 2

The two trainers stood 20 meters from each other. A small crowd had already gathered and was steadily growing to place bets on who would win. The crowd was in front of the bar and to the right of the trainers. Charlie was to the left of them. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" He called out. The crowd quieted down a bit. "This battle will consist of two Pokémon, one for each trainer. Each Pokémon is permitted to use their held item and each trainer is permitted to use only one full heal or status recovery item. Is this understood?" Nale pounded his fist. The male nodded. "Trainers, would you be so kind as to introduce yourselves?" Nale cracked his knuckles. "I'm Nale. I rule this bar here with my Aegislash!" Nale's Aegislash made a metallic cry and clashed its steel parts. The male removed his hood, revealing his true face. " My name is Y, I wander to battle skilled trainers. I am currently on my way to battle Val, the gym leader, and I'm going to do it with my partner Gardevoir." The female accompanying him came forward and removed her cloak, revealing that she was indeed a Gardevoir. "Ha! You gonna use a Gardevoir on me? Against Aegislash?" The male, Y, crossed his arms. "Yes. I know that your Aegislash has the type advantage over Gardevoir, but I feel confident enough in her abilities." Nale gritted his teeth. "Youre gonna regret being so cocky, chump!" Charlie raised his arms. "Battle...begin!"

"Aegislash, use Swords Dance!" A low humming sound emanated from Aegislash and two sword materialized over him, crossing each other, and sharply raising his Attack stat. Y stood silent, he did not call for Gardevoir to do any moves. He only watched. "So, you're not going to do anything? That's fine by me! Aegislash, Swords Dance again!" Aegislash repeated its last move, further raising its Attack stat. "Now, use Flash Cannon!" Nale's Aegislash unsheathed itself from its shield and blasted a thin beam of energy directly at Gardevoir. Still, Y did nothing, he continued to watch. Gardevoir quickly sidestepped the attack and readied itself to make its own. Nothing happened. The crowd began whispering their doubts about the cloaked trainer and his Pokémon. "Again Aegislash, keep firing!" Aegislash started firing in rapid bursts. Gardevoir just as quickly began to evade the attacks, and the majority of the crowd who bet against Nale began to worry. "C'mon Aegislash, blow that chump away! You can do it!" Cheered Nale. The newly motivated Aegislash cried gallantly and put all its effort into landing it's next blast. It landed squarely in Gardevoir's forehead. A critical hit. "Yeah-ha! That's my Aegislash! Good job buddy!" Aegislash returned to shield form and cried triumphantly. "You lose Y. Maybe you shoulda done something when ya had the chance." Nale noticed something about the crowd, they were neither cheering or booing him, but all of their eyes were on Gardevoir. By tracing their eyes, he too saw why they were looking at her. Wisps of smoke were coming from her head, but Gardevoir took minimal damage. More whispers about the mysterious trainer started going around. "Amazing..." marveled Charlie. "T- that's impossible! Just now...it was critical and super-effective!" Y nodded his head. "Exactly right. It was critical and super-effective. But you know, my Gardevoir is stronger than most. I trained it myself so yeah, she's pretty strong, and now it's my turn to attack. Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball." Gardevoir extended her arms to either side, her hands surrounding themselves with a ghostly aura. She brought her hands to her front to combine the ghost energy, and then, released it as a ghostly orb. "Aegislash get out of there!" Warned Nale, but he was too slow, and Aegislash was hit straight on. It cried out in pain before collapsing. Only seconds had passed, but Nale instinctively knew the condition his pokemon was in. "Nale's Aegislash is unable to battle. Trainer Y is declared victor!" Nale fell to his knees in disbelief, Charlie's words echoed through his head. "He...Aegislash... he really beat my Aegislash with one attack?" Y approached Nale with Gardevoir at side. He kneeled down to his height. "If it means anything, your Aegislash really is powerful. I think he really has potential."

"Easy for you to say," said Nale, drawing his Poke ball. "you ended him like he was nothing." He opened his Poke ball and called back Aegislash. "I really mean it though. If you train him just right, I have no doubt that one day he can defeat my Gardevoir." Nale looked up at Y. "...you really think so?" Y nodded. Nale rose to his feet with half a grin, Y rose with him. Y reached in his cloak and revealed a Max revive. "This is for you. Your Aegislash." Nale shook his head. "No no I can't. I could just drop by the Poke-Center, but thanks." Y was surprised by Nale's statement. "You know where a Poke-Center is?!" He asked. Nale pointed towards the Southeast. "It's just over those hills over there. They have rooms for rent and everything." Y grabbed Nale's hand and placed his Max revive in it. "I think you should keep this after all. I've been, well, me and Gardevoir have been looking for a Poke-Center for a long time now. You don't know what this means to us!"

Chapter 3

After defeating Nale and his Aegislash, visiting the Poke-Center, and renting out a room, Y and his Gardevoir are finally able to rest after their long journey. Y's goal was to find the best Pokémon trainers around and battle them with his own. Very few were a challenge for him, but it didnt stop him from endlessly exploring. Although she was only level 81, Gardevoir still seemed impossible to defeat.

Finally, they entered their room. It was a small room with two beds, a TV in the front center of the room, a bathroom next to the entrance, and a PC separating the beds from each other. The room smelled of old cigarettes, something Gardevoir's nose was sensitive to. There was noticeable water damage up and down the walls, most likely from a neglected water type Pokémon, and the garbage bin was filled with dirty human diapers, another thing Gardevoir's nose was sensitive to. "Well it's small, but at least it's something right?" Y was never one to look for the bad in things. Gardevoir ignored Y and sat down on the second bed farthest from the door. She crossed her arms. Y thought he had some idea of what brought this on. He sat down on the first bed. "Look, I know it's not great but we're only staying until tomorrow morning. We can look for better places then, okay?" Gardevoir's expression did not change. If anything, it became more intense. "...then, is it because of the battle? You weren't hurt that badly were you?" Still, she did not respond. The room was quiet for only a few moments, but it felt like forever. "Then, it wasn't that you were hit, but you felt as if I let you get hit." Y knew his assumption was correct when he saw the expression given to him by Gardevoir, she was clearly annoyed.

"Gardevoir I hope you can understand-" Gardevoir turned her head and pouted. "-I realize how easily we could've beat him, believe me I do. I guess I was just trying to...show you off?" Gardevoir was skeptical. "I know how I'm sounding right now but hear me out okay? I knew how much stronger you were than Aegislash at the beginning of the battle, so I was confident enough to let you take the lead." Gardevoir's expression softened. "We were both tired from our roam, so it makes sense that we were out of sync tonight. I should've caught on to that, so I hope you can forgive me for that." Gardevoir thought about what Y had to say. She was part Psychic-type so she knew whether or not a person or Pokémon was being sincere. Y was, as Gardevoir knew, very sincere in his apology. She uncrossed her arms as tears welled up in her eyes. She got up from her bed and sat next to Y. She hugged him tightly. "Heh, alright Gardevoir, if you hug me any tighter, you might leave me paralyzed!" She let him go and they smiled at each other. "Now, like I said we won't be here for long, we still need to battle Val and Adolf, then we have to meet Professor Acacia. She's been expecting us for a while so it's best not to keep her waiting." Y went to the PC and turned it on. Val was a Psychic-type trainer so this time he decided to choose his Pokémon based on type advantage. He examined his first box of Pokémon. Gardevoir leaned over his shoulder "Escavalier has the type advantage over Psychic-type Pokémon. Being a steel type gives him a resistance to Psychic-type attacks, and he knows bug type moves, which are super effective against them." He added Escavalier to his a party and further examined his boxes. He stopped at his third box of Pokémon when he caught sight of one that he abandoned long ago for good reason. He thought to himself how easy he would make the battles. Gardevoir was able to catch on to Y's thought pattern. Are you really going to use him? she seemed to say. Y shook his head. "No, I know what I was thinking but no. I don't think I could use him again, no matter how powerful he is." He closed out the third box and continued examining his PC. "How about you Gardevoir? Who do you think I should choose?" Gardevoir quickly pointed to Greninja. "I'd thought you might choose him...it seems like only yesterday you were still a Kirlia and a Frogadier, you two were inseparable!" Y added Greninja into his party. "There, and with you as my third, our team is ready!" He stood up and pulled out the Poke ball containing Escavalier and opened it. Escavalier was released in a beam of light. He looked around for a moment and recognized his trainer. "Welcome back Escavalier. Are you fit for battle?" He raised his lances and jabbed at the air. "I'll take that as a yes." Y pulled out the Poke ball containing Greninja and opened it. Greninja was released in a beam of light. He looked around for a moment and found Gardevoir. She cheered in delight upon meeting him for what was the first time in months. They approached each other, and Greninja held her head. They touched foreheads in a way of greeting each other, then looked at Y. "Good to see you Greninja." He waited for a response. Greninja hesitated before extending his arm at Y. Y smiled and they shook hands. "Thanks Greninja. We're on our way to battle the Psychic-type gym leader, Val. Would you care to join us at all?" Greninja also hesitated to answer, before being reassured by Gardevoir's smile. He nodded. "Again, thank you. You won't regret this! Now, as you all may know, Val is our next destination. Starting tomorrow morning I want you all to get a good night's rest. Then we can take her badge!" Escavalier raised his lances in hype for the battle, Gardevoir cheered for Y, and Greninja grunted to show approval.

Filler 1

It was late at night. Greninja was standing next to the sleeping Escavalier, who periodically jabbed at an invisible foe with his right lance. This made it quite impossible for him to sleep with confidence in his own safety. Greninja? Why are you awake? Inquired Gardevoir. I could ask you the same thing. Did my presence wake you?

I could sense that you were awake. I got worried and woke up. Is everything okay? Greninja pointed to Escavalier. Watch. They both looked at Escavalier. What am I looking for? Asked Gardevoir. Just watch. Greninja said. After a while, Escavalier stirred and performed Reversal. Do you see? He's been doing this all night. I fear for my own safety. They said nothing for a moment, until Greninja asked. Gardevoir...do you trust master Y? Gardevoir wasn't sure how to respond. What do you mean 'do I trust him'?

Would you protect master Y at the expense of your own life?

Of course!

So could you trust him to do the same for you?

I wouldn't expect such a thing from him, but I believe he'd do so regardless. Escavalier jabbed the air again. I fear, I am not as confident as you are in that regard. Gardevoir sat up in her bed. Why not? You weren't like this before-

Yes, before. Gardevoir cocked her head. Before what?

The room was quiet before Escavalier used Swords Dance, then Greninja spoke. Gardevoir, how many of my kind have you seen without a trainer? How many 'wild' Froakie's have you seen?

None, I suppose.

And what about Fennekin's, or Chespin's, how many 'free' ones have you seen?

None. Escavalier used Swords Dance again. Exactly, started Greninja. we only exist to be given to trainers. That's why there aren't any Froakie colonies, or Fennekin, or Chespin. We only exist to be given away to a trainer. We battle, then we are put away, like tools. Gardevoir shook her head. It's nothing like that! Y cares for both of us, for all his Pokémon. Greninja shook his head. I cannot agree with you. I've been kept inside that device for months with only my thoughts to accompany me. I've had quite a while to think about this, and I couldn't help but notice that since my streak of losses, he began using me less and less. It's true, I'm quite old for my species, but I do not wish to spend the remainder of my time within a simulation.

Are you suggesting to run away? Asked Gardevoir.

Where would I go if I did? I have no place. Greninja flinched as Gardevoir hugged him from behind. You are wrong. You have a place here, with all of us. I'll talk to Y, I'm sure he'll understand. Greninja held her hand. Thank you, Gardevoir. She smiled. If you can't sleep, then, why not lay with me for tonight? Greninja pointed at Escavalier. He seems to have stopped for now. I should be okay. Disappointed, Gardevoir returned to her bed. Well...I'll be here if you change your mind.

Chapter 4

It was early the next morning. It was cold and windy, as most mornings were here. The trees had turned orange and began shedding their leaves in anticipation for winter. The team of four were standing outside Val's gym, a large stone cathedral with glass portraits of her three Pokémon. Musharna, Beheeyem, and an unknown third, one that Y had never seen before. "Well, this is it everyone. Val will be just past these doors. If anyone chooses not to battle, say so now." There were no objections. They were all ready to battle Val just as Y was, and so they entered. "Hello hello hello everyone! It's me, Val! The Psychic type trainer!" In the center of the room was Val, with a whole crew of cameramen focused on her. "Today we have a special trainer here with us! Yes, here he is, the one and only Y!" The camera crew focused on him and his Pokemon. Val approached him. "You are Y, aren't you?"

"Uh...yeah." Y was more concerned with the mystery Pokemon that was accompanying her. It was taller than everyone else. It had thick, flat arms that went to the floor, and it's eyes were intense. "Wonderful!" Exclaimed Val. "I've never seen such a handsome trainer before." She ran her fingers down his chest. Y stumbled back a little. "Um, sure, what's going on here exactly?" He asked. "Well, if you're referring to the cameras, it's purely for battle assessment." explained Val. "Battle assessment? Who'll be assessing?"

"Sorry honey, that's confidential.

"And is that Pokémon behind you confidential as well?" Val wrapped her arms around it. "You like him? Unfortunately I don't have much info on him. I found him inside a meteor, the crash seemed to have significantly weakened him for the most part, and so I caught him. He's quite handsome for a Pokémon." Val's Pokémon groaned in an annoyed sort of way. "He doesn't seem to like you very much. What's his name?"

"His name is Ben. He's probably a Fighting/Dark type." Y didn't like the sound of that. He was only prepared for Psychic-type Pokémon, and if 'Ben' really was a Dark-type then most of Gardevoir's attacks would have no effect on him. Y now had to rely heavily on Escavalier. "Well handsome? Are you ready to battle?"

The two trainers stood 20 meters apart from each other, Y had his Escavalier out to battle first, and Val, her Musharna. She pointed to Y. "Ok cutie, don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're good looking!" Y scoffed. "The same goes for you Val, I won't give anything but my best!" Val squeed with satisfaction. "Oh Y, Accipio provocatio! Musharna, use Yawn!"

"Escavalier, use Slash." Escavalier rushed towards Musharna as she Yawned but was too slow. She managed to use her attack before he landed Slash. As Musharna was knocked back with the force of the attack Escavalier became drowsy. "That's no good Escavalier, hang in there and use Slash!" Escavalier clumsily sped towards Musharna, but collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep at her feet. "Musharna, Dream Eater." Val commanded. Musharna lazily floated closer and closer to Escavalier and placed its mouth on his head, she was feeding off Escavalier's dreams and regaining health at the expense of his. Y watched as Val's Pokémon literally sucked the life out of his, but in surprise to everyone, Escavalier performed Reversal on the off guard Musharna, despite being asleep. Wow! He snapped out of sleep so soon? marveled Gardevoir. No, that is not the case. Contradicted Greninja. Look closely. He's still asleep, but he fights even while dreaming. Musharna, taken by surprise, flinched and allowed Escavalier to hit her again with Slash. She cried out in pain before collapsing to the floor. "Musharna, return!" Val retreated Musharna back into her pokeball and withdrew the one containing Beheeyem. "That was certainly a quick battle! Had I known that your Escavalier Sleep Talks I would've used this one instead. Go, Beheeyem!" Val's Beheeyem tumbled through the air and stopped in its upright position. "Use Psychic!" Beheeyem lifted it's arm at Escavalier and used it's Psychic ability to apply large amounts of pressure on him. "Escavalier, try using Scary Face!" commanded Y. Escavalier used Swords Dance instead. "Keep using Psychic!" The pressure on Escavalier began to grow exponentially, and the effects began to visually manifest on his shell… It was cracking. I fear, that Escavalier has lost this time. commented Greninja. "C'mon Escavalier, Reversal!" Escavalier instead used Swords Dance. "Now Beheeyem, crush him!" The lights on the end of Beheeyem's arm flashed rapidly before a sickening crunch echoed through the Cathedral. Gardevoir averted her eyes in horror at the sight of Escavalier's remains. A soft pulpy pile of organs with iron shards littered about. There was no signs of life from him. Y withdrew Escavalier.

Now do you see? Escavalier suffered death for a pointless battle. criticized Greninja. Gardevoir shook her head. It's not pointless, she started. Then what is the point, I ask? His kind put our lives on the line and for what? A rock that is meant to represent status among his kind? A heavy price for a small reward. Gardevoir took silence. "Greninja!" called out Y, "You're up!" Greninja used Shadow Sneak to arrive to the battle. He stood, prepared for his commands. "Now Greninja, Night Slash!" Greninja's great speed made him seemingly vanish from his original position. "Beheeyem," called out Val, "use Barrier!" Beheeyem prepared to put up its Barrier but was struck by the lighting fast Greninja before it was fully established. Beheeyem's health dropped by half. "Greninja, again." Greninja once again vanished for its attack. "Beheeyem, Thunder Wave!" Beheeyem was hit by Greninja again, but was able to use Thunder Wave on him before he got away. Small surges of electricity traveled through his body, causing random spurts of paralysis, then, the battle stopped. It was Val's turn to attack. "I take it you're Pokémon can't attack?" Val pretended not to know what he was talking about. "What made you think that?"

"You're Beheeyem knows Psychic, Barrier, and Thunder Wave. You can't use Psychic because Greninja is immune, and your fourth move must be a pretty useless status move or another Psychic-type move, or else you would've attacked already." deduced Y. "Good looks and a good brain…I think I'm beginning to like you more and more...it's both actually. The move is Heal Block. In hindsight, Toxic may have been better." Y nodded. "Yes, I may have chose the same, now Greninja, finish it." Greninja casually approached Beheeyem with his shadowy blades still drawn. He stopped in front of him and pulled back his arm to strike, but as he did a small spark went through his body, paralyzing him. Val snapped her fingers. "Beheeyem, Thunderbolt!"

Chapter 5

It was an unexpected thing. A Thundercloud had formed over Greninja at the will of Beheeyem and struck him with a bolt of lightning. "She lied? Greninja, get out of there!" Greninja leaped away, but the cloud traced his movements. "Me, a liar? Oh, you break my heart Y, and here I thought you were different." The cloud thundered and sent down a Thunderbolt. Greninja evaded just in time. "Use Shadow Sneak Greninja!" Y called out. Greninja's body sank into the ground, the only indication of his presence being his shadow and the constant cloud over his head. He zigzagged his way to Beheeyem at an almost untraceable speed before appearing behind him. His paralysis kicked in, and the cloud hit him with a Thunderbolt. He then unintentionally used Substitute to escape, his health was now at absolute minimum. Y had no objections to this freely made decision on Greninja's part. Thanks to Substitute the cloud was no longer focused on him, but the Substitute. Even Beheeyem was focused on it. "Val, that was a dirty move! I should've taken you out when I had the chance, dammit."

"Tsk, tsk young Y. Have you forgotten? This is a gym battle, as much as I like you I do what I must to keep my job." Beheeyem's cloud shot the Substitute with Thunderbolt. "Greninja, Nightslash, now!" Greninja limped as quickly as he could towards Beheeyem, his blades drawn. "Beheeyem, get off that Substitute and attack that Greninja!" Confused, Beheeyem looked at both Greninja and his Substitute, and attacked the Substitute instead. As the Substitute faded, Beheeyem realized his mistake, but it was too late, Greninja's shadowy blades had already penetrated his torso. He went limp, still impaled on the blades, and in a beam of light disappeared into Val's pokeball.

"Very well done Y. And here I thought I had you."

"Your next Pokémon, Ben? You're using him now aren't you?" Ben stepped forward. "Yes, you're quite right in that assumption, no lie." On Val's word, Ben entered the arena. The mysterious Pokémon towered over Greninja, and Greninja felt a strange pressure on him, the closer he got, the greater the pressure. "Greninja, you're done. Come back." Y returned Greninja to his pokeball and Gardevoir entered the arena, she now felt the pressure. "Ben, poison it with Toxic!" Ben's arms oozed a thick purple liquid. He flapped them, and the toxins flew through the air, splattering across the Arena and on Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, end this with Moonblast!" The arena went dark, and an artificial moon appeared, lighting the center of it. She gathered up energy from this entity and released it all at once onto Ben. The attack, however, didn't so much as phase him. Y checked his Pokédex, but no information could be given. "That should've ended him, is he not a Dark type after all?" Gardevoir's health dropped slightly due to the poison. "Damn, this is going to be close." said Y. Ben slammed his arms into the ground, sending a wave of Dark energy in all directions. "Evade that, Gardevoir!" She was unable to, however, as the attack advanced to fast for her to react effectively. Her health dropped lower, once for the attack, and twice to the poison. Y thought of what he could do next, and got an idea. "Gardevoir, try Hypnosis." Closing her eyes, she attempted to induce sleep on Ben. He became drowsy and fell asleep. "Hmph, so I really was wrong about Ben, he's no Dark type if your Pokémon was able to hypnotize him." commented Val. Gardevoir put her arms out to her sides, her hands surrounded themselves with ghostly energy. She put her hands in front of her, combining the energy and released it as an orb of ghostly energy at Ben. The attack was super-effective, but the force of it woke Ben up. He roared in rage as his body began to contort into a more slender version of his original form. Y took this time to use a full heal on the severely weak Gardevoir and alleviate her of her status ailment. The now newly transformed Ben focused his energy in the tips of his arms and combined them into a singular orb of psychic energy, he condensed this energy until it was the size of a baseball. "Not even I have seen this attack... I wonder what will happen!" Ben released the orb and it shot off like a bullet towards Gardevoir. In a sudden flash of light, Greninja emerged from his Poke ball and stood in the path of the oncoming attack. Being a Dark-type Pokémon, Greninja was naturally immune to the attack. The orb of Psychic energy dissipated upon impact with Greninja, and he collapsed, succumbing to his injuries. Y withdrew his Poke ball and called back Greninja. "A meat shield? That's a new use for a Pokémon." Val teased, Y was not the least bit amused. "Val, I haven't been taking this battle seriously, and thats my own fault. But that changes now!" He rolled back his sleeve to reveal a Mega stone embedded in a watch. It began to glow brilliantly, as did Gardevoir. "I was trying not to use this as a personal challenge. Another day, I guess." The light completely enveloped Gardevoir now, and finally dimmed to reveal Mega Gardevoir. "You lose Val, consider that badge as good as mine."

"Ben, do what you did before- that, thing you did!" Ben ignored her and instead used Dark pulse. Gardevoir took the attack as if it were nothing, and used Shadow Ball. A super-effective hit. Once more and the battle will be won. "Ben!" called Val, "You're not listening to me! Use that cool attack you used just then!" Ben shot a glare at Val, the intense look in his eyes scared her. "I thought we were friends, how could you?" He looked back at Gardevoir with the same intensity and rushed at her. She responded by forming another Shadow Ball and firing. Ben, moving too swiftly to properly react, took the second hit. His body slid to a stop at her feet before being called back into Val's Pokeball. "Dammit! Why wouldn't he listen to me?" Y approached the still pouting Val. "If I may?"

"Yeah, what?" said Val, audibly irritated.

Y held her hand holding the Pokeball and lifted it. "This Pokémon, no, all Pokémon require affection. If a Pokémon doesn't trust you, he can't trust your commands." He let go of her. "If you just spend some time with you're Pokémon, maybe they would be more willing to follow your lead." Val shrugged. "Excuse me if i dont feel so charitable to a Pokemon that doesnt listen. Your evaluation is done, I'll be uanding off the footage to the proper people." She pushed her Pokeball into Y's chest. "Here. Take the damned thing! My Gothittelle is worlds above him anyway."

Chapter 6

After visiting the local Poke-Center, Y returned to his hotel room. Besides Gardevoir, all his Pokémon were inside their Pokeballs. "Boy, that battle sure made me hungry, I think I'll order some food." He made his way to the PC between the bed, but was stopped by Gardevoir, she grabbed his hand before he could turn it on. "Hm? What's up Gardevoir, what is it?" Gardevoir shook her head. "...I don't understand?" Gardevoir took Greninja's Pokeball in her hand and outstretched her arm. "You want me to release him?" She nodded.

"But I don't need to, I don't need him. He needs his rest anyway." Y reached for the Pokeball, but Gardevoir stepped back, denying him. "...Gardevoir, what is this about?" Gardevoir stood her ground. "Gardevoir, please give me the ball." She shook her head. Y repeated himself more sternly. "Gardevoir, give me the Pokeball." It hurt Gardevoir to think that she would ever get in trouble with Y, so much that she used to have nightmares about it. She never heard Y speak in this tone before, he was most likely disappointed with his most recent battle with Val. But this was for a worthy cause, it was for Greninja. Y sighed. "Fine, be that way." He said, as he reached for his pocket. To Gardevoir, it happened in slow motion. Y was pulling out a Pokeball with her name on it, but before he could open it, Gardevoir charged him. Her frail and thin body barely carried enough mass to topple Y, he caught her in his arms. A soft spot opened up when he got a good look at her face. She was crying. So much so that her tears were soaking through his shirt. He sighed, and put the Pokeball back in his pocket. He held her. "Fine, if this is that important to you, I guess I could let him out for a little while, but if he's upset I'm blaming you." He took the Pokeball from Gardevoir's hand and opened it, releasing Greninja. Greninja looked around for a moment. "Greninja, sorry, but I think Gardevoir wanted to talk to you." Greninja looked at Gardevoir.

Are you OK? Were you injured at all?

Gardevoir shook her head. No, I'm alright.

When Greninja saw the PC and the Pokeball in Y's hand he became angry. He was about to put me away again, wasn't he? I told you they're all the same!

No! It's not like that! Y doesn't understand!

Greninja wouldn't hear it. He headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" questioned Y. Greninja shot a glare at him, and Y readied his Pokeball. "Greninja, I can see you're out of it right now, but you can rest now, here." He prepared to withdraw Greninja. Greninja formed a shuriken of water and threw it at the Pokeball, destroying it. Y held his hand in pain. Gardevoir knelt by his side to see. "Greninja, why?" Greninja performed Shadow Sneak and vanished. Y stood up, still clutching his hand and went to the kitchen searching for bandages. His hand was cut deeply from the attack. He was able to find some cloth tape and wrapped it around his hand. "Is that what you wanted, Gardevoir?" She wished for a way to convey her feelings to Y, to tell him that it was all a mistake. He went back to the PC and deposited his remaining Pokémon. "We'll battle Adolph in the morning, with or without Greninja. It'll be best of you get some rest too." Y's Pokédex vibrated. It was Prof. Acacia calling him. He opened it and a hologram projected itself in front of him. "Yo, how's it going Y? Did you finish battling Val and Adolph?"

"I beat Val, but I haven't battled Adolph yet. I hear he's a Steel-type trainer?"

"Yep, that's exactly right, so that Gardevoir of yours won't be much help. Be sure to use Fire-type Pokemon, they're resistant to Steel-type moves."

Y nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know how to battle now. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Hmh, you don't think I know that? What, are you too good for my advice now?"

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that."

Acacia laughed. "I'm just messing with ya Y, don't worry." She sighed. "It seems like only yesterday I was teaching you and X how to..." Acacia caught herself in mid sentence. Y looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." Y didn't speak. "...I originally called to tell you that we recently made contact with the mirror universe. I advised that we wait for you before moving any further, so do your best to hurry on. I'll leave now." The hologram transmission terminated itself and Y sat on his bed, recalling his suppressed memories from the past. However hard he tried to forget, something always seemed to remind him. The guilt never left him, and he thought that forgetting what he did was somehow wrong. Gardevoir sat next to him in attempt to console him. "I almost forgot, how could I? How dare I?" He clenched his fists. "I was responsible after all, so I'm not allowed to forget!" Gardevoir rested a hand on Y's knee, calming him. "We have another big day tomorrow, let's get some sleep."

Filler 2

It was almost 10 years ago. Y had obtained a Gengar in a recent trade and was excited to show X, his training partner. X had always been the stronger trainer between them, and Y was intent on beating her. She was Y's inspiration, everything he did was done to catch her eye, and this Pokémon was finally going to help him achieve that. Today they were tasked with finding and capturing a Nincada so that Acacia could study its evolution habits, and Y was planning on challenging her while they were looking for it.

"Hey X, I challenge you to a battle, right here!" X turned to Y. "Are you kidding? We're not even close to finding Acacia's Nincada and you want to battle?" This was not the response Y had anticipated. "Uh, yes? I mean, I already challenged you, and you can't back down from a trainer battle so..." X groaned and took several steps back, pulling out a Pokeball. "Fine, this way I can prove to the Professor that she should've given me that Kirlia." Y pulled out his Pokeball. "Frogadier, go!" X threw her Pokeball. "Braixen, get out there!" The two Pokémon stood facing each other, waiting for a command. "Frogadier, use Quick Attack!"

"Braixen, Will-O-Wisp!" Frogadier leaped forward and collided with Braixen. Unshaken, Braixen cast a small orb of flame at Frogadier, burning him. "Frogadier, Lick!" Frogadier hopped on top Braixen and gave her a lick, then hopped off, leaving her paralyzed. "Braixen, Facade!" Braixen began to flash different colors before running up and hitting Frogadier with a stick, knocking him out. "Are you satisfied now? We both know that I always win." Y shook his head. "I still have one more Pokémon, this one will beat you for sure!" X laughed. "That'll be the day Y, so why don't you go ahead and show me this Pokémon of yours if he's so strong?" Y pulled out Gengar's Pokeball. "Show her what you're made of Gengar!" When Gengar came out of the Pokeball, he was fast asleep. "Wha?" X laughed again. "Are you kidding? You're gonna beat me with that?" She used a Full heal on Braixen. "Gengar, stop loafing around and use Hex!" Gengar opened one eye to look around, then fell back asleep. "I guess that's a wrap. Braixen, use Psybeam!" Braixen pulled out her stick and waved it around her head, casting a line of Psychic energy at Gengar. When it hit, Gengar woke up. He hopped to his feet and stretched his back. "Gengar, hurry and use Hex!" Gengar yawned loudly and looked around, wondering where it was. "Braixen, use Psybeam again!" When Braixen cast Psybeam again, Gengar disappeared. "Wha? That didn't look like Hex to me!" Suddenly, Gengar reappeared behind Braixen and, using Sucker Punch, KO'ed her in one hit. "Well, that was no Hex but it worked!" X returned Braixen to her Pokeball.

"Wow! Your Gengar really is strong! I guess I'll have to step up the intensity." She pulled out another Pokeball and released Diggersby. "Use Mud-Slap!" Diggersby slammed an ear into the ground and pulled up a handful of dirt, then slapped Gengar across the face. "Don't worry Gengar, just use Hex!" Gengar growled and used Payback, KO'ing Diggersby in one hit. "Wow!" said X, returning her Diggersby to its Pokeball. "I've never seen a Pokémon that strong before, where did you get it?" Proud of himself, Y remarked "I got him in a trade, a Haunter for a Haunter." X snapped her fingers. "I almost forgot, if we don't find that Nincada soon, Acacia will be mad." She turned to leave but as she did, Gengar used Pursuit, knocking her to the ground. "Gengar, what are you doing? Stop it!" X lay on the ground crying as Gengar stood over her. Y charged up behind Gengar and kicked as hard as he can. His foot went straight through him. Gengar turned to Y and cackled, then disappeared again. A strange sensation came over Y. He felt a chill go up and down his spine, he could no longer move his body. When he looked down at X he was filled with rage and hate, he kneeled down and began to strangle her. He placed both hands around her neck and leaned forward, applying his weight to her throat. X gasped for air where there was none, and struggled in vain. Y was painfully aware of what he was doing, but he could not stop himself. "Ack-Y...why?" Y could not tell whether she was calling his name or asking for his motive, Gengar's cackling in his head was too loud. X's grip on Y's arm lost its strength, and her breaths became less and less frequent before she exhaled one last time.

"No!" Y shot from his bed. Startled, Gardevoir woke up and searched the room for threats. Y had just woken up from his nightmare, one he's been having for ten years. He stood up to check the PC. He was still there, taunting him with that never ending grin of his. Y checked the time, 4:37, three hours before they had to prepare for the battle with Adolph. "Three hours huh? I might as well get this over with." He browsed through his boxes of Pokémon. "Ground and Fire-type Pokémon are what I need, so who will I choose?" His cursor hovered between Charizard and Golurk.

Chapter 7

It was a frigid winter morning, snow began to fall. Donning their cloaks, Y and Gardevoir made the cold trek to Adolph's gym. When they finally arrived they were at awe at what was in front of them. A stone castle towered over them, with a faint glow of light coming out of the windows, bordered by sticks. The door to the castle was made from tied together logs with a Bastiodon doorknocker bolted to the top. Y reached up and knocked thrice, a booming voice beckoned, "Come in!" They pushed open the door and was met with a strange sight. The walls were decorated in the heads of various Pokémon. An Aggron's head was positioned directly over them while stuffed Nidoking and Nidoqueen statues stood on either side of the doorway to greet them. Adolph sat in the center of the room on top a Pyroar skin rug in front a fireplace, sipping tea. "Sir Y, I have been expecting you. Please excuse the atmosphere, it is not as relaxing to others at it is for me, I'm afraid." He stood up and gestured to the pot boiling in the fire. "It's cold outside, please, help yourself to some of my Sawsbuck soup!"

Y, Gardevoir, and Adolph sat on the rug drinking Adolph's soup. Gardevoir was quite content. "So Adolph, what is that Pokémon above your door?" Adolph turned his head. "It is called an Aggron." he answered. "In my days, they were abundant throughout my land. My family, the Bastions, hunted them to extinction. That Aggron was a female, the last one. She was pregnant with an Arron when I claimed her life."

"Your family name, is it in any way connected to the Pokémon, Bastiodon?"

Adolph nodded. "In my land, Bastiodon is a symbol of strength, the way they collect together to form a wall with their heads to protect their young from Tyrantrum is most admirable. They face death head on without fear, that is what my family sought to capture by naming themselves after the great beast." Y nodded. "A very interesting story Adolph-" Adolph coughed on his soup, a result of attempting to speak while eating. "Please, call me Audrick."

"Well Audrick, that was an interesting story. I wish we could sit here all day so I could listen to them, but I didn't come here for that." Audrick laughed. "Ha! You young bloods, so eager to battle! Have patience friend, or are you in such a hurry to go back out in the snow?" Y thought about it for a moment. "You have a point."

"Ha ha ha, I am old, but I'm not broken yet. I don't forget so easily."

"I meant no insult Audrick, you may continue your stories."

Audrick rose to refill his bowl with Sawsbuck soup then sat back down with Y and Gardevoir to start his story. "It was 30 years ago..."

"Adolph, what are you doing?" It was a cold winter night made even colder by the fast winds. Adolph, his father Audrick, and his half brother Chekhov were out hunting Aggron in hopes of feeding their family to help them make it through winter. Their iron hides would also be put to use as armor and weapons against the rival family, the Steelixes'.

"Adolph, if you don't light the oil now, it'll freeze over and the Aggron will escape." Adolph threw his torch in the oil puddle in front of him, causing a chain reaction and creating a circle of fire around the Aggron. The panicked herd stampeded in the opposite direction of the first ignition point, but only the smaller, more agile Aron and Lairon were able to escape. Three Aggron's were left. "Chekhov, your Magmorter!" commanded Audrick. Chekhov opened his pokeball and released his pokemon. "Magmorter, use Smokescreen!" The flaming Pokemon raised an arm at an angle and shot a ball of ash which dispersed at its peak, clouding the encircled Aggron. "Now Braviary, come forth and use Hone claws!" Audrick threw his pokeball straight up, releasing Braviary. It soared high above the smoke and fire constricting the Aggron and clashed its talons together, increasing its Attack and Accuracy stats. "Now, use Lava Plume!" Magmorter burrowed each of his arms into the earth and began pumping its flame into the crust, turning the ground into magma. The Pokémon began to glow white from the intense heat. The ground beneath the Aggron heated immensely. Flames erupted from below with enough force to flip them over. Two of the Aggron's steel joints fused together in the heat, immobilizing them, while the third Aggron charged through the fire circle and attempted to escape. "Adolph, Chekhov, I'll send Braviary after that Aggron. I need you to retrieve it." Chekhov returned his Magmorter before pursuing the Aggron with Adolph.

Several miles later.

"Adolph," started Chekhov. "why did you hesitate?"

"What?" Adolph was too busy studying the third Aggron's footprints.

"You knew when to light the oil, but you still hesitated. Why?"

Adolph looked up from the footprint. "Why shouldn't I?"

Chekhov looked at him in disbelief. "What? Do you forget why we do this? The Steelixes' are tyrants, limiting our supplies as if they own us." He clenched his fist. "Damn them, must they be so controlling? The Aggron hides are the only way we can hope to combat them." He turned to Adolph. "Are you listening to me?" Adolph looked up from the tracks. "The prints are deeper here, it's slowed down. Can't be far now." He stood up. "We should hurry, weak Pokémon tend to attract predators." Chekhov nodded and readied his iron pick. "Fine," he grabbed Adolph by his coat and pulled him close so that they were face to face. "but do not hesitate again. We are Bastions. We are only strong when we stand together." He let go of him, and they eyed each other, before starting their trek again.

Filler 3

Adolph stops Chekhov and points to something in the distance. "Chekhov, do you see that?" He looked to where he was pointing. "Its a ring of Pawniard, with a Bisharp leading them. A rare sight, but that's not our Aggron."

Adolph shook his head. "Chekhov, what do you think a ring of Pawniard would be doing right now?"

"Hunting, no doubt."

"Yes, but look at their numbers. There are at least 12 Pawniards in that ring. They must be hunting something big."

"You think they've found our Aggron?"

Adolph nodded. "I think we should follow them. We didn't travel this far to have some Bisharp steal our kill." They followed the band of Pokémon from a considerable distance. After several minutes their Aggron was in sight. It was laying on the ground, considerably weak from the burns it endured. The Bisharp waved its arms from side to side, and the Pawniard formed a circle around it. "Chekhov, do you have your Tyrantum?" Chekhov shook his head. "No, but I have a Rampardos."

"Use Rampardos to go after the Pawniard, cause a distraction while I attack the Bisharp."

Adolph circled around to the side where the Pawniard were most concentrated. "Now, Chekhov!" Startled by Adolph, the Pawniard surrounded Bisharp in defense. Chekhov released Rampardos and ordered Head smash. It charged into the crowd of Pawniard and crushed one under its thick skull as the others latched themselves onto it, sinking their blades into its body. "Magnezone, go!" Adolph released his Pokemon to face Bisharp. It readied itself and used Night Slash, but it's attack simply bounced off of Magnezones Reflect barrier. Magnezone retaliated with a powerful jolt of electricity. "Good Magnezone, now Lock On!" Magnezone pupils dilated and remained locked onto Bisharp, as it lunged forward and repeatedly swiped into Magnezones barrier. "Zap Cannon, Magnezone!" The electric Pokemon began to surge with energy, and a low humming vibrated the frozen air around them. Suddenly, a bright flash of light blasted from Magnezone and engulfed the poaching Pokemon, vaporizing it. Adolph turned back to Chekhov, who by now had finished off the last of the Pawniard. His Rampardos was badly wounded with deep cuts across its body. It collapsed onto the frozen ground. "He fought hard," Chekhov stated. "I'm surprised he lasted so long against them." He withdrew it into its pokeball. "Vera will take care of him, she's good at that sort of thing." They both approached the Aggron, who at this point could no longer object to any actions taken on it. Its breathing was heavy and slow, and its hide was charred. "Chekhov, I need an arm from Pawniard." Chekhov searched the ground around him and found one. "Will this do?" Adolph wrapped his hand in cloth and gripped the blade in his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Do you want to know why I hesitated? It's because this Aggron is a mother, or rather, its pregnant."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Call me weak if you'd like, but killing an unborn Aron would leave a bad taste in my mouth. It had no chance to survive." Adolph picked up a nearby Pawniard skull and used it to hammer the blade between the steel plates on Aggron, Chekhov joined him. "Alright Adolph, you got me. But while you were observing this mother, I've been observing something else." They sawed off a large plate of iron before continuing. "And what have you been observing Chekhov?"

"Haven't you noticed? Braviary never returned." Adolph looked up to scan the skies, but found nothing. He felt a distinctive jump in his chest, the type you'd get when facing your worst dread. "Chekhov, where are we?" Adolph asked, urgency in his voice. "We're not in Steelix territory, we would've noticed their marking crystals. It's entirely possible that a wild Skarmory got it." Adolph shook his head. "No, not Audrick's Braviary. There's something wrong here." Chekhov reached into the dead Aggron and pulled out the still pink Aron. "We can worry about it later, I'm sure dad would be angrier if we didn't bring back the hide. Bring out Mamoswine so we can load him up." Chekhov handed the newborn pokemon to Adolph. "Here, you make a better mother than me anyhow."

Filler 4

After travelling for several miles, Adolph and Chekhov had arrived at their village bordered by Cobblestone. The entrance wasn't a traditional gate or bridge, but was instead two Bastiodons standing side by side, sealing the doorway. Once Chekhovs Mamoswine reached the entrance, he climbed off. "Father Audrick! We've made it back with the hide!" There was a pause before the Bastiodons separated, revealing Audrick at the entrance. "Adolph, Chekhov, I'm happy to see you! Did everything turn out alright?"

Adolph climbed down the Mamoswine and presented the Aron to him. "A baby? How did you get this?"

"The runaway Aggron, it was a mother." Explained Chekhov. Adolph added, "If we don't get Vera to look at him, he might die." Audrick gestured them to enter, as they did, Mamoswine was escorted away by the village workers. The Village was small, it had less than 30 citizens. Even though each citizen held the surname Bastion, not all were related. The Bastion family was the head, therefore the citizens were named after them as a sign of obedience. Vera was the town's medicine girl, and Audrick was the Chief. He began walking with them into the town. "An Aron will be a tremendous help to us. Once he evolves he can help us with mining, good work my sons!" Audrick looked over the two's shoulders. "Is my bird close behind?" Chekhov and Adolph scratched their heads nervously. "You see father, we kinda lost him during our fight with a band of Pawniard. He was just...gone." Audrick stopped and looked at them. "Gone? What do you mean gone? I've been with that Braviary for twenty years and not once has he just ended up, as you say, gone." Adolph and Chekhov looked towards the ground to avert their fathers gaze, lest they wanted to catch the disappointment in his eyes. "Sigh, I'll have someone set out some treats. For your sake, he'll come back for it."

After enduring a lecture from their father, the brothers entered the village's medicine house run by Vera. When they came in she was sitting in a wooden chair, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Is everything alright Vera? You're not looking so good." She looked over at the two and shook her head. "No, just a minor headache. This damned cold has got the Pokemon sick, I think I might've caught it too."

"That's what you get, scrounging in guts like that." joked Chekhov. Vera got up from her chair. "Well if I didn't do that, I doubt there'd be any reason for you to visit me." Adolph presented the newborn Aron. "We need you to take care of it, not cut it open. It lost its mother." Vera stumbled from her chair and walked over to the Aron. "He looks premature. His skin is too thin and sensitive without an iron hide to protect it." She took it in her arms and set it on a table near her chair. She opened one of its drawers and rummaged through it. Adolph craned his neck to see what she was doing. "What are you looking for?" They approached the table out of curiosity as she pulled out a pouch of powder. "Silver Powder? How will that help?" She opened the pouch and dumped it onto Aron. "Usually Silver Powder is used to strengthen Bug type moves, but it's also what strengthens a Bug Pokemons carapace, like calcium in bones." Vera wet her hands and coated the newborn with the Silver Powder, flipping him onto it's back and making sure to cover every inch of his body. "This should protect him from friction and the cold, but he'll still need to stay away from sharp or pointy objects. No battling!" Adolph and Chekhov looked up at Vera, expecting a smile or some signal of her sarcasm. She seemed dead serious. "Vera," started Adolph, holding back laughter. "You'd expect us of all people to do something like that?"

"Id expect anything from hunters." Just then, there was a loud crash outside. It was large enough to startle the three and shake the furniture in the house. "What the hell?"

They rushed outside to see what was happening, and were shocked to see the two Bastiodon guards lying motionless in a pile of rubble. At the entrance stood a team of men armed with Rhyhorn, but towering above them all was a Steelix and a man standing on it's head. The Steelixes' had arrived.

Filler 5

A small crowd had populated the scene, panic began to settle in once they realized who had intruded. Adalrich, leader of the Steelix family, had arrived on top of his Steelix with several men around it. Audrick pushed his way through the crowd and stood to face the rival Chief. "Adalrich, what is the meaning of this!?"

"Audrick, I have found your family guilty of trespassing on Steelix territory, how do you plea?"

"Not guilty!" Chimed a voice from the crowd. It was Adolph, closely followed by Chekhov and Vera, who was noticeably disturbed by the sight of the injured Bastiodons.

"You'll do well to teach these peasants to hold their tongues. This oversized Pidgey is undeniable proof of your attempt to spy on my soil!" Adalrich threw Audricks lifeless Braviary to the frozen ground. Audrick felt a wave of heat go over him, something about watching his prized Pokemon be treated so poorly pissed him off. "We invaded your territory? That's not possible because we faced a band of Pawniard, and Pawniard stay far away from your Onix!" Objected Chekhov. Adalrich nodded. "Yes that would be true, if we didn't already agree that the Pawniard Plains would belong to my family!" Audrick and Chekhov looked at their father in disbelief. "Father...you gave away your own land? Our land?!"

"Chekhov you must understand I did it to avoid war. The less reason they have to fight us, the better."

Chekhov snapped back "So how much more do we have to lose to them before we have nothing left? Can't you see? They're trying to bleed us dry until we die out, like a fire with no fuel!" Suddenly, Chekhov was blasted by a rock that pushed it's way through his side. The force of it lifted him off his feet and threw him back several meters. Chekhov lied motionless on the ground and the crowd gasped in disbelief. Audrick dropped to his knees at the sight of his son, dead. Adalrich's finger was trembling, pointing towards his unresponsive victim. "You...DARE speak badly on my family?! You Bastiodons are NOTHING but dog shit on the heel of my mighty empire! All of our lives would be easier if you just DIED!" Adolph felt a wave of heat throughout his body. His teeth clenched and he raised a fist at the tyrant. "DAMN YOU BASTARDS! WHY NOT COME DOWN HERE AND JUST TRY TO KILL US!?" A sly grin crossed Adalrich's face. "That reminds me, how is your towns medicine girl holding up?" Adolph looked back at Vera, confused. She was already caring for the injured Bastiodons. A horrible realization passed over him when he watched Vera pull a bloody rag out of her pocket an cough into it, Audrick saw it too. "Pokerus. A deadly microorganism that attacks the cells of the host, making them grow rapidly and out of control. It also happens to be highly contagious."

Audrick rose to his feet, reached into his pants, and pulled out an Ultra Ball. "I've avoided conflict with your family so that my people wouldn't have to know the hardships of battle, but it seems I was too easy on the Steelixes'. I expected too much from your kind." He threw the ball high into the air and it released an unknown Pokemon. It stood on four legs and had a body of molten rock. "I found this Pokemon in the heart of a volcanic cave. It's blood boils like magma throughout it's body. I call it Onslaught!" Adalrich jumped down from his Steelix and gestured towards his men. Adolph readied for combat. "Magnezone, I choose you!"

WIP


End file.
